Telenovelas
by Ellana17
Summary: C'était une vision étrange, le plus hyperactif des demi-dieux, complètement transformé par le drame se déroulant à la télévision. C'était une vision encore plus étrange que d'apercevoir la Prêteur assise à côté de lui, les yeux collés à l'écran. Léo et Reyna regardent Enrico et Carmen alors qu'ils font face à un évènement dramatique. ONE-SHOT


**TELENOVELAS**

Auteur : tashieeeee

Résumé : C'était une vision étrange, le plus hyperactif des demi-dieux, complètement transformé par le drame se déroulant à la télévision. C'était une vision encore plus étrange que d'apercevoir la Prêteur assise à côté de lui, les yeux collés à l'écran. Léo et Reyna regardent Enrico et Carmen alors qu'ils font face à un évènement dramatique. One-shot

**Note du traducteur**** :** Salut ! Je lisais quelques fanfictions Reyna en attendant la suite des aventures de Percy, et je suis tombée sur cette histoire à mourir de rire. J'ai tout de suite demandé la permission de l'auteur et je peux donc partager ce OS avec vous, amis fans de Leyna ^^ J'espère qu'il vous plaira autant qu'à moi.

**Note de l'auteur**** : **Bonjour tout le monde ! Ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais rien publié sur ce site, eh bien je suis de retour avec un Léo/Reyna, un de mes couples préférés dans les Héros de l'Olympe, même si ce n'est pas canon. J'ai écrit ce texte il y a pas mal de temps, en réponse à un défi et bien, défi accepté je suppose. Ce n'est pas mon meilleur travail mais j'en suis plutôt contente, puisque c'était censé être une blague et tout. En tout cas, j'espère que ça vous plaira, et n'oubliez pas les reviews !

**TELENOVELAS**

_« Mais Carmen, je t'aime. »_

_« Nous ne serons jamais ensembles, Enrico. Tu le sais aussi bien que moi. Ils feront tout pour nous séparer. »_

_« Carmen… ! »_

_« Je t'aime de tout mon cœur, mais je ne peux pas.»_

_C'était étrange de voir le demi-dieu le plus hyperactif qu'il ait jamais rencontré totalement transformé par le drame se déroulant à l'écran. C'était encore plus étrange de voir la Prêteur assise à côté de lui tout aussi fascinée par l'histoire._

Puis, toutes les choses étranges qui étaient arrivées à Percy Jackson pendant ces dix-sept dernières années lui revinrent en mémoire au même moment. Il se rendit alors compte que deux demi-dieux que tout opposait respirant le même air et surtout regardant la même _telenovela_… Eh bien, ce n'était pas si étrange que ça.

Léo Valdez commença à chuchoter quelque chose mais Reyna le fit taire sans même détourner ses yeux de l'écran. Il semblait que les deux acteurs étaient en train de se regarder avec le même air désespéré, comme s'ils n'allaient plus jamais se revoir. L'homme, qui d'après Percy devait être Enrico, avait doucement placé sa main sur le visage de Carmen, comme s'il ne pouvait pas supporter l'idée de la voir partir.

_« _ _Tu ne peux pas te battre, même pour moi ?_ _»_

- C'est pas bon pour sa confiance en elle. Carmen déteste se sentir faible, surtout après ce qui est arrivé avec son père et son frère, dit Léo en se passant une main dans les cheveux. Elle va craquer.

Léo avait raison… en quelque sorte. Carmen ne craqua pas de la manière dont il l'avait prévu. Au lieu de laisser libre cours à sa colère, elle éclata en sanglots.

_« Je ne veux pas te faire subir ça ! Pourquoi rends-tu les choses si difficiles ? Je dois te laisser partir. »_

_« Parce que je ne veux pas que tu partes ! Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi ! »_

- Il va jouer la carte de la culpabilité.

- Je crois qu'il va la demander en mariage, dit Reyna d'un air songeur en plongeant la main dans le bol de bonbons posé entre eux. Peut-être qu'ils vont s'enfuir ensembles ?

_« Enrico ! »_

_« Tu es la femme la plus belle que j'ai jamais rencontrée et je ne peux pas vivre sans toi ! Si tu me quittes, Carmen, j'en mourrai. Tu es le soleil de ma vie. J'ai besoin de toi ! Je ne supporterai pas de te voir partir ! »_

_« Non, ne dis pas ça. »_

_« J'ai besoin de toi. Je t'en supplie, dis-moi que tu resteras. »_

_« Je…je ne peux pas. »_

Enrico baissa les yeux l'espace d'un instant, puis il sembla retrouver une certaine force et riva son regard dans celui de Carmen.

_« Ne m'aimes-tu pas ? »_

_« Je t'aime ! Je t'aime ! »_

Le mascara de Carmen s'était mis à couler, et Percy se rendit compte que, pour une raison inconnue, elle lui faisait penser à une gorgone.

_« Mais… mon père m'a promise à Fernando et je… je suis enceinte ! »_

Reyna en perdit les bonbons qu'elle s'apprêtait à manger, elle poussa une exclamation de surprise et plaqua une main contre sa bouche. Léo émit un long sifflement et secoua la tête.

- Tu l'avais pas vu venir, hein Queenie ?

- Il est de qui ? J'veux dire, on sait pour elle et Enrico, mais elle a eu cette liaison avec Fernando à cause de son père, non ? Oh mes dieux, et si elle élève le bébé d'Enrico en faisant croire que c'est celui de Fernando ?

_« Est-ce que c'est le sien ? »_

Enrico semblait désespéré, mais la caméra n'était déjà plus sur son visage. Carmen resta à l'écran pendant cinq secondes entières, les mots semblaient avoir du mal à quitter sa bouche.

« _La próxima vez, sobre el _Corazón de Oro_… »_

_Des personnages qui ne ressemblaient en rien à Enrico et Carmen apparurent à l'écran et un chapelet de jurons en latin, espagnol et grec s'éleva dans la pièce alors que Léo et Reyna laissaient éclater leur colère._

_- Stupide _cliffhanger ! Je voulais savoir si Enrico allait quand même l'épouser !

- On s'en fout, je voulais voir la réaction d'Enrico quand elle lui aurait dit que le bébé est de Fernando.

- C'est pas le bébé de Fernando. C'est surement celui d'Enrico.

- Ouais, mais quand même. Elle va lui mentir, c'est moi qui te le dis.

- Mais non. Peut-être qu'elle va dire la vérité ou lui dire qu'elle mourra si elle s'enfuit !

Reyna et Léo recommencèrent à se disputer, ce dont Percy avait l'habitude. Léo avait commencé à bouger frénétiquement et l'expression dure de Reyna avait de nouveau fait son apparition. Percy avait apprécié de les voir différents pendant un instant, mais il serait plus simple de les interrompre maintenant qu'ils étaient revenus à la normale.

Enfin, aussi normaux qu'ils puissent être.

- Euh, salut les gars.

Reyna et Léo se tournèrent vers lui d'un seul coup et Percy essaya de prétendre qu'il venait juste d'entrer dans la pièce, et pas qu'il les avait observé pendant les dix minutes qui venaient de s'écouler.

- Annabeth a organisé une réunion dans la salle du conseil. Elle a dit que vous étiez en train de revoir des stratégies de guerre ou un truc comme ça ?

Léo semblait assez agité, mais Reyna dit simplement :

- Oui, c'est vrai. Je pense qu'on s'est laissé emporter. On va y aller, n'est-ce pas ? En avant, Léo.

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la pièce, Annabeth avait l'air prête à massacrer Percy pour avoir mis autant de temps, mais elle avait dû apercevoir son léger hochement de tête et décidé de laisser tomber pour le moment. Il allait le payer cher. Il put à peine se concentrer sur l'objet de la réunion. Il craignait non seulement la réaction d'Annabeth, mais il essayait également de trouver un sens à ce qu'il avait vu plus tôt.

Ce n'était pas la chose la plus étrange qu'il ait vu : Léo et Reyna en train de regarder une _telenovela_ sans flirt ou regard assassin. Mais ce n'en était pas loin.

C'est pourquoi lorsqu'Annabeth lui demanda qu'est-ce qu'il avait bien pu se passer (« tu sais très bien que je n'ai pas le temps pour ça, Cervelle d'Algues ! Il ne te faut pas aussi longtemps pour traverser l'_Argos II _! »), tout ce que Percy trouva à dire fut « je sais que ça semble dingue, comme un truc que j'aurais inventé après avoir trop bu ou quoi, mais je te _jure_ que c'est ce qu'il s'est passé. »


End file.
